Knuckles Clan
*Tikal *Knuckles the Echidna *Several unnamed echidnas |alignment = Neutral |status = Defunct |headquarters = *Mystic Ruins *Angel Island |equipment/weapons = |allies = |enemies = Chaos }} The Knuckles Clan is a group that appears in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. It was an ancient tribe of echidnas from Sonic's world that lived in what would become the Mystic Ruins, and the ancestors of Knuckles the Echidna. After an era of bloody war efforts, the clan was virtually wiped out when they incurred the wrath of Chaos. Description Characteristics and culture The males of the Knuckles Clan sport white, intricate tattoos across their heads and arms and have gloves similar to those of knuckles. The males are also the only members of the tribe to possess the spiky protrusions/knuckles from their gloves. Females wear normal gloves like Sonic, and have visible fingers. During Cheif Pachacamac's rule, the Knuckles Clan were very warlike and hungry for conquest, going to the extend of pillaging and harming other countries to satisfy their thirst for conquest. The Knuckles Clan were also a patriarchy in political organization,File:Ep.32 eye-catch card 1.jpg being ruled by a chieftain. There was no democracy, and the ruler was absolute in the chief's authority. History Anime Past Generations ago, the Knuckles Clan thrived in what would become know as the Mystic Ruins. When Pachacamac gained leadership, the Knuckles Clan became a body of war who conducted a series of violent conquests of the neighboring countries to expand their empire. However, Pachacamac's peace-loving daughter Tikal severely opposed her father's warmongering. Pachacamac eventually sought to steal the Chaos Emeralds that belonged to Chaos from the Altar of the Emeralds, believing they were the keys to the Knuckles Clan's continued prosperity. However, Tikal, who had befriend the Chao and their guardian Chaos at the altar, pleaded him not to go through with his plan. In the end, Pachacmac and the clan attacked the altar in a violent raid, where Tikal and the local Chao tried to stop their theft. Pachacamac, however, ignored Tikal's pleas for a peaceful resolution and had his men trample over them. This profound act of indiscrimination enraged Chaos, corrupting it with anger. In retaliation, it transformed into Perfect Chaos with the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Evaporating Pachacamac and his men, Chaos destroyed the majority of the Knuckles Clan. Before Chaos could destroy the rest of the world, Tikal sealed Chaos in the Master Emerald with herself. However, some echidnas still survived the onslaught. Present In the present, the only surviving member of the Knuckles Clan is Knuckles himself, who lives alone on Angel Island, guarding the Master Emerald. Archie Comics Long ago, the Knuckles Clan lived on their ancestral home of Angel Island where they had guarded both the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds for generations. One day, a neighboring tribe attacked Angel Island and the Knuckles Clan decided to use the power of the Emeralds against the invaders. However, they were destroyed by their own fear and anger when they tried to control the Emeralds.''Sonic X'' #6, "I Never Promised You a Chao Garden Part Two" Category:Groups